Melissa Hastings
Melissa Hastings (voorheen Thomas), is de zus van Spencer Hastings en dochter van Veronica en Peter Hastings. Ze stelt zich bij tijd en wijle erg vijandig op richting Spencer en de andere Liars, maar uiteindelijk is aan het licht gekomen dat ze dit slechts deed om Spencer te beschermen. Melissa was zowel de 'Black Swan' als de 'Queen of Hearts' samen met Wilden, beide keren omdat ze werd gechanteerd door "A". Ze maakt deel uit van de 'Alliance'. Melissa's rol wordt gespeeld door Torrey DeVitto. Biografie Melissa Hastings is de oudere zus van Spencer Hastings. Ze is verloofd geweest met Wren en getrouwd met Ian, maar Ian is overleden - hoe en wat precies is (nog) niet bekend. Melissa is een streberig meisje en is eigenlijk succesvol in alles wat ze doet. Ze is twee keer zwanger geweest. De eerste keer heeft ze een miskraam gehad en daardoor is haar tweede zwangerschap, met Ian Thomas, heel belangrijk voor haar. Maar ook deze zwangerschap resulteert in een miskraam. Melissa kan erg gemeen en vijandig doen tegen Spencer en ook tegen de andere Liars. Ze wordt echter door "A" gechanteerd en beschermt Spencer uiteindelijk. Melissa heeft haar eigen woning in de stad, maar woont aan het begin van de serie met haar geliefde(n) in de schuur bij het huis van de Hastings familie (dit leidt al gelijk tot de nodige rivaliteit tussen Spencer en haar zus). Uiteindelijk vertrekt ze weer naar haar appartement in de stad en nu woont ze, om nog onbekende redenen, bij Wren. Verhaallijn Melissa |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftMelissa Hastings geeft haar zus een compliment over haar renovatie van de schuur, waar ze zo druk mee bezig is geweest de afgelopen maanden. Dan laat ze heel terloops vallen dat zij (Melissa) in de schuur gaat wonen waar Spencer eigenlijk in zou gaan wonen, omdat haar ouders dat zo beloofd hebben aan Melissa en ze nu verloofd is en zij met haar vriend privacy wil. Wren is gevoelig en bezorgd, terwijl Melissa grijnst. Melissa en Wren gaan inderdaad in de schuur wonen. thumb|leftMelissa komt ook nog in beeld in de flashback van Spencer. Spencer had samen met Alison en Hanna in de keuken gestaan, terwijl Ian en Melissa binnenkwamen. Opeens had Alison aangekondigd dat Spencer iets wilde onthullen, maar Spencer ontkent dit, geïrriteerd en boos door het botte verraad van haar zogenaamde vriendin. Melissa en Ian verlaten de keuken dan weer. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 31/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *There's No Place Like Homecoming *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Know Your Frenemies *Je Suis Une Amie *A Person of Interest *Monsters In The End *For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= *It's Alive *The Good-bye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *The First Secret *Breaking The Code *Father Knows Best *If These Dolls Could Talk *02/25 unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *Misery Loves Company *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *Will the Circle Be Unbroken? *A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'SPENCER:' Al vanaf de eerste aflevering, als Melissa met Wren in de schuur gaat wonen die Spencer helemaal voor zichzelf had opgeknapt, wordt de strijdige relatie tussen Spencer en Melissa duidelijk. Melissa kan erg vijandig doen tegen Spencer, maar bedoelt het uiteindelijk goed. *'ARIA:' ... *'HANNA:' ... *'EMILY:' ... *'ERIC:' ... *'JENNA:' ... *'LUCAS: '... *'CECE:' ... *'SHANA:' ... *'TRISH:' ... Relaties WREN KINGSTON: waren verloofd. Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor Pilot Einde: The Jenna Thing Reden: Melissa zag Wren terwijl hij zoende met haar zus, Spencer Hastings. IAN THOMAS: hebben twee relaties gehad. Eerste relatie: Begin: Nog voor Pilot en chronologisch gezien nog voor The First Secret. Einde: Nog voor Pilot en chronologisch gezien ná The First Secret. Reden: Onbekend. Tweede relatie: Begin: Moments Later. Einde: Blind Dates. Reden: Ian is overleden. Geheimen ... Trivia *Melissa zoende zonder dat ze het wist met haar halfbroer. *Het is onbekend of Melissa in het A-team zat en stopte om bij het B-team te gaan omdat ze wist wie 'Red Coat' was - en wist dat het Alison was en dit niet aan de politie vertelde. **"A" stuurde de Liars een bericht om te zeggen dat Melissa geen "A"-materiaal was, wat erop duidt dat ze nooit echt in het A-team gezeten heeft. *Melissa heeft de foto van Alison, Wilden en CeCe genomen op Wilden's boot in Cape May. *Volgens Garrett was Melissa aan de telefoon aan het praten met een mysterieus persoon en leek ze aangedaan op de nacht van Alison's verdwijning. *Het wordt onthuld dat zij, Jenna en Shana een groep op zich vormen, bij de fans is deze groep beter bekend als het B-team - officieel heten ze echter 'de Alliance'. *Het wordt geïmpliceerd dat ze wist van het neppe feest in de Lodge. *Melissa onthult dat ze Jenna en Shana naar de Lodge stuurde op Spencer en de Liars te beschermen. *Volgens Spencer, heeft Melissa ooit gedreigd haar duimen te breken omdat ze haar borstel had gebruikt. *Torrey DeVitto (de actrice die de rol van Melissa speelt) is de eerste actrice van de Vampire Diaries die een rol krijgt in Pretty Little Liars. De anderen waren Maya (Bianca Lawson) en Samara (Claire Holt). Quotes Spencer: I made some pasta if you're hungry. Melissa: I'm not eating pasta. I don't need to be depressed and fat. Alison: I guess that's what happens when you've got a perfect older sister. Melissa: No, Alison, that's what happens when you're a Hastings. I didn't make the rules. Besides, Spencer deserves to win. Her agenda is top-notch. Spencer: What happened to Alex? Melissa: He left. Spencer: What do you mean? Melissa: He. Left. Do you need me to tweet it to you? Foto's J084 Melissa Sees Kiss.jpg|Melissa (The Jenna Thing) J054 Spencer Diner Wren Melissa Dad.jpg|Melissa (The Jenna Thing) J026 Spencer Melissa Wren.jpg|Melissa (Pilot) 0101 Melissa 01.jpg|Melissa (Pilot)